La Pluma
by Fenix Escartala Taisho
Summary: Han pasado solo unos meses desde la muerte de Naraku y Sesshomaru se encontrara con alguien a quien nunca pensó volver a ver nuevamente. Forma parte del cuarteto de historias. -Recuerdos. -La Pluma. -Sentimientos. - ... (No les diré aun hasta que este listo.) Un agradecimiento especial a @MaFerYataco por la portada de la historia.
1. Capitulo 1

Esta vez les vengo a dejarles por aquí un pequeño One Shot que escribí hace algún tiempo, espero les guste.

/

— Ha pasado más de un año desde la muerte de Naraku y la paz a regresado al sengoku, Rin se encuentra viviendo en la aldea con la anciana Kaede con la exterminadora y el monje y los hijos de estos y como no mencionar a mi medio hermano que como Rin me ha contado se la pasa todo el día en el pozo esperando a que aparezca nuevamente esa humana que lo acompañaba tiempo atrás —

— En cuanto a mí me he pasado recorriendo el sengoku obteniendo mas poder para ser uno de Daiyoukai más poderoso de la historia incluso sobrepasando el poder de mi padre, siempre siendo seguido por Jaken y AH-UH. En estos momentos me encuentro descasando en la copa de un árbol, veo a mí alrededor y al cerciorarme que Jaken y AH-UH están lejos de mi saco de mi traje…

~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~

—Han pasado unos meses desde la muerte de Naraku y me encuentro recorriendo el sengoku en busca de un rival lo suficientemente digno de enfrentarme — Mientras recorría unos bosques una leve brisa atravesó el bosque haciendo mover el cabello de Sesshomaru, pero este le tomo poca importancia a este hecho, luego otra brisa volvió a recorrer el bosque al sentir esta brisa Sesshomaru se quedo pensando _"—Ese olor es de … —"_ En ese momento con su fría voz le dijo al Youkai sapo que siempre lo acompañaba — Jaken quédate aquí — Y al instante salió como alma que lleva el diablo entre los bosques desapareciendo.

Mientras recorría el bosque a gran velocidad pensaba _"—Ese olor no puede ser… Yo la vi desaparecer ante mis ojos —"_ Pero no dejaba de pensar que ese olor él ya lo conocía y cuando termino de recorrer el bosque se encontraba frente a una gran cascada que desembocaba en un inmenso lago, mientras recorría el lugar con sus ojos para poder buscar a la persona que poseía ese olor que se le hacía tan familiar a él, de tanto buscar a la persona que poseía ese olor no se dio cuenta que ella se encontraba detrás de él, hasta que ella le hablo.

—No busques mas, aquí estoy Lord Sesshomaru — Esto sorprendió al Daiyoukai ya que no había percibido en que momento ella llego detrás de él.

—Dime quien eres y porque posees ese olor — Dijo con voz fría el Daiyoukai.

—Lord Sesshomaru, soy yo la que vistes desaparecer ante tus ojos — Le decía mientras se ponía frente a él —Te he estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo —

—Para que — Responde Sesshomaru de forma fría y cortante.

—Desde que lo derrotaron, he vagado por el sengoku buscándote, para que mi alma pueda ser libre como el viento — Responde ella.

—Pero porque me buscas — Pregunta Sesshomaru.

—Por que tu Sesshomaru eres lo único que ata mi alma a este mundo, el amor que siento hacia ti me ha permitido que me encuentre aquí contigo y poder expresarte todo lo que siento hacia ti, para que al fin mi alma pueda ser libre como el viento y tener la paz que necesito — Le dice ella, mientras se acerca más a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru después de escuchar ese palabras salir de la boca de ella piensa _"—No puedo creer lo que mis oídos han escuchado salir de su boca… Que me ama y que su amor hacia mí es la única razón que la ata a este mundo —"_ Mientras Sesshomaru pensaba no se dio cuenta en qué momento ella se había acercado lo suficiente como poder abrasarlo por detrás.

—Yo… yo… lo siento Sesshomaru por lo que he hecho — le dacia ella mientras se separaba de él.

—Sigue… Has esperado mucho por este momento — Le decía mientras los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru se fusionaban con los rubí de ella.

—Se… Sesshomaru — Ella no creía lo que el frio Daiyoukai había dicho, ya que pensó que todo era un sueño.

Mientras ella pensaba no se dio cuenta en qué momento el se fue y se poso debajo de un árbol cercano.

—Ven — le dijo, a lo que ella salió de sus pensamientos y sentó a la par de Sesshomaru bajo el árbol.

Al estar sentados, ella no supo en qué momento Sesshomaru la agarro por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

—Sabes Sesshomaru cuanto he deseado poder sentir tu calor — Le dacia ella mientras se recostaba en el pecho de Sesshomaru, a lo que el al darse cuenta de la acción de ella no dijo nada solo se puso en mejor posición para que ella estuviera cómoda.

En lo que ella se encontraba recostada en Sesshomaru, Este la cubrió con su estola y la acerco mas él, mientras estaban así ella se quedo dormida viendo el atardecer frente a ellos, Al darse cuenta que ella se había quedado dormida Sesshomaru se quedo contemplándola y se quedo dormido junto a ella.

/

Espero les haya gustado y pronto sabrán la continuación, antes de irme les dejo una pequeña pregunta ¿Quien cren que sea el personaje misterioso que esta con Sesshomaru?

Nos leemos en la proxima.

Fenix Escarlata Taisho.


	2. Capitulo 2

_Estoy de regreso nuevamente y este dia les vengo a publicar el capitulo final._

 _Sin mas que decir los dejo leer tranquilos._

A la mañana siguiente ella se despertó al sentir como los rayos del sol acariciaban su cara y se dispuso a levantarse, entonces sintió como Sesshomaru afianzaba su agarre hacia ella y al ver como Sesshomaru no la soltaba dijo.

—Sesshomaru ha llegado mi momento, tengo que irme — Dice ella, entonces Sesshomaru la suelta, se levanta de donde se encontraba y se posa tras ella.

—Entonces que pasara contigo ahora — Dice Sesshomaru de manera fría mientras ponía una de sus manos en ella y la volteaba para que ella lo viera a los ojos.

—Sesshomaru es momento que sea libre como el viento como siempre desee ser — Dice mientras ve a Sesshomaru a los ojos —Ya que ahora que te confesado que te amo ya no existe nada que me ate a este mundo —

—Kagura… — Decía Sesshomaru mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo y no le quitaba sus ojos de ella —Tú has sido única persona además de Rin por la que yo he sido capaz de demostrar sentimientos —

Luego de eso Kagura se separa de Sesshomaru y una fuerte briza comienza a soplar meciendo los arboles que se encontraban cerca de ellos y también el cabello de Sesshomaru.

—Donde quiera que te encuentres sabes que siempre estaré cerca tuyo Lord Sesshomaru — Dice Kagura mientras la brisa se vuelve más fuerte y Kagura se eleva por los aires.

—Kagura… — Es lo único que alcanza a decir Sesshomaru cundo esta desaparece por completo en los aires.

Después de ver desaparecer a Kagura, Sesshomaru ve que justo donde ella se encontraba había una de las plumas que siempre llevaba en el cabello, se acerca al lugar donde estaba Kagura y recoge con sus garras la pluma que se encontraba en ese lugar y la guarda dentro de su traje y se encamina al lugar donde sabia que se encontraba Jaken con AH-UH.

Luego llega donde se encontraba Jaken con AH-UH y le dice que continúen pero como este se encontraba dormido no se dio cuenta que había regresado sino hasta que AH-UH emitió un rugido que lo despertó y se dio cuenta que Sesshomaru ya iba demasiado lejos y comenzó a correr mientras gritaba —Amo Bonito Espéreme —

~~~~ Fin Del Flash Back ~~~~

… La pluma de Kagura que llevo guardada siempre conmigo desde ese día — Toma la pluma entre sus garras y la sostiene frente a sus ojos, en eso una suave brisa recorre el lugar donde se encontraba Sesshomaru y este dice —Kagura se siempre te encuentras cerca de mí y no te preocupes que siempre conservare esta pluma y el recuerdo de lo que paso ese día donde supe que yo era la única persona, por la que tú te encontrabas atada a este mundo después de la muerte de Naraku —

Al decir esto nuevamente otra brisa atraviesa el bosque y hace revolver el cabello de Sesshomaru.

—Kagura — Es lo último que dice Sesshomaru mientras guarda la pluma nuevamente en su traje y baja del árbol para continuar nuevamente con su viaje.

 _Espero les haya gustado la historia como siempre espero sus comentarios los cuales con gusto leeré._

 _Nos leemos en la próxima historia._

 _ **Fenix Escarlata Taisho.**_


End file.
